Goode Girls like Bad Boys
by Son of Lord Hades
Summary: Percy is the Badass of the school, Annabeth is the half-sister of the perfect Rachel, what happens when she starts to hang out with Percy and his band of miscreants. It will be Percebeth, Thalico. Enjoy!


Goode girls like Bad Boys

**A/N: new story blah blah blah. It's the usual Annabeth's a good girl, Percy's a bad boy and opposites attract. Yes they are in Goode High school. They are mortals in this one. Read and enjoy!**

**Percy's PoV **

"Perseus Jackson, get your butt out of bed!" my mom screamed. I snapped my eyes over and yanked the covers back. I growled as the cold air rushed in.

I walked over to my closet and yanked the doors open. I grinned as I pulled out my black T-shirt that wasn't too baggy but wasn't too clingy. I yanked on my black slim jeans and pulled on my black leather jacket.

I brushed my teeth quickly before jogging downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Ty," I said ruffling my little brothers hair. He grinned up at me. I smiled back and yanked his pancakes off his plate.

"Hey!" he yelled, I grinned at him as I stuffed them all into my mouth. He scowled at me and gave me the finger.

"You suck dude," he grumbled as he went to grab some more pancakes from the cooker.

"Ya snooze ya lose Ty," I smirked. "Bye mom I'll be back later!" I yelled as I grabbed my keys and jumped out the door. I saw my dad taking our dog Mrs O'Leary out for a walk.

"Bye dad!" I yelled climbing onto my Harley. I slipped my helmet on and raced off to school.

**Annabeth's PoV **

My alarm went off; I groaned and rolled over turning it off. I pulled my covers back and slipped out of bed. I was so depressed that I had to go back to school.

"Hurry up Annabeth, you're going to make me late!" my sister screeched from the other side of the door. I sighed, it was always like this. I would do something good she would do better. I get straight A's she would get straight A+'s.

I walked over to my wardrobe and opened the doors. I pulled on my grey T-shirt and my black skinny jeans.

"Hurry up you cow!" she screamed. I ran over to my desk and grabbed my bag. I hurried over to the door and ran downstairs.

"Ugh you take so long! I swear I'll make your life hell if you make me late!" she screeched.

"Sorry," I muttered. She just ran out into the pink convertible. I walked over and got into the back. Why does my sister have to make my life hell?

**Percy's PoV **

I was speeding into the car-park outside Goode High. I grinned as I saw Nico and Thalia. They were just standing there waiting for me.

I grinned and pulled up next to them. I pulled up my sleeve and showed them my 'Wolf Howling at the Moon' tattoo. Nico pulled up his sleeve and showed us his 'grim reaper' tattoo. Thalia pulled her sleeve up and showed us her 'Moon with a lightning bolt through it' tattoo.

I then showed them my roman tattoo's that was the word S.P.Q.R with five lines was underneath was. It also had a green trident beside it.

"Dude no fair!" Nico moaned. Thalia and I just chuckled. "You were the only one that the romans let join from the Greeks," Nico said throwing his hands up.

"You just want the cool tattoos," I said smirking, he grinned and nodded.

"Dude I'm telling you. They keep themselves to themselves, so if you want to join them you need to be asked," I said and patted him on the back.

Just then a pink convertible screeched into the car-park.

"Ah shit!" I yelled getting on my bike and opening the throttle. I raced off as the crazy blonde that stalked me kept the car alongside with me.

I pulled into a spot and she pulled into the one that was right next to it.

"Percy baby!" she screeched in that horrible voice. She hopped out her car and came running towards me.

"Piss off Rachel," I said holding her at arm's length. She kept struggling but eventually stopped.

"But why can't you realise you still love me?" she asked, pouting.

"I don't even _like_ you Rachel! You cheated on me for Castellan, any feelings I had for you are now void. End of," I said my voice laced with threat.

"Please Percy," she said trying to kiss me again. I just leapt back.

"Piss off Rachel," Thalia said coming to my defence.

"Oh hey Goth girl, where's your emo boyfriend," Rachel sneered.

"Hey Rachel," Nico said from behind her. She turned around slowly and her eyes widened as she saw what Nico had in his arms.

"No stay away from me you freak!" she yelped trying to run away in high heels.

Nico laughed and tossed me a few of the balloons. He passed some to Thalia and then he started hurling them at Rachel.

Thalia then started to throw as well. I was about to throw one balloon left when I was interrupted.

"Can I throw some?" a shy voice asked. I turned around and saw a girl that seemed familiar.

"Sure but can I ask why?" I said passing her a balloon. She grinned and hurled it. It went soaring threw the sky and Rachel turned around just as it was about to hit her.

"Arggghhhhh Annabeth I'll kill you when we get home," she yelled. The girl paled and visibly started to shake.

"How do you know Rachel?" I asked as I tossed a balloon at Rachel.

"I'm her half-sister," she said pulling a face. I chuckeled a bit and threw another balloon, it got her right in the face.

"What in god's name is going on here!" a voice yelled from across the car-park.

"Annabeth was throwing water balloons at me," Rachel screamed, pretending to cry.

The teacher, to which I now identified as Ms Dodds, oh dear god, she hated me, Nico and Thalia.

She spotted us and was marching over here. I started to grin, an idea forming in my head. Oh this will be amazing.

She stopped in front of us -All of us holding at least one balloon- She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Jackson, why am I not surprised," she growled. I just grinned and pulled back my arm. Her eyes widened, she started to run.

"OPEN FIRE!" I yelled hurling my balloon with all my strength.

"I got her in the head," I screamed high fiving Nico. Annabeth grinned and threw a balloon that got her neck.

"Point chart?" I asked, Thalia grinned.

"Ten points for a headshot, five for a body," she said and hurled a balloon. It got Ms Dodds shoulder.

"Alright screw water," Nico said he ran off to his car and pulled out the most glorious thing I ever saw.

"You brought Christmas early Nico," I said wiping an imaginary tear from my eye.

**Annabeth PoV **

"Nico is that a sup gun?" Thalia asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Isn't that going to hurt her?" I asked worried about hurting a member of staff.

"Relax Annabeth, I load it with goo balloons," Nico said and he high fived Percy.

"Percy I think as the creator of this weapon you should wield it," Nico said holding out the bazooka like thing.

Percy shrugged and pulled off his leather jacket and his T-shirt. I looked shocked at everyone.

"Why are you stripping?" I asked, he grinned at me and winked. I blushed furiously.

"The reliability of this great weapon has been compromised," he said.

"Okay why are you two talking like your military war people," Thalia asked.

"Percy and I created this weapon on the basis to use it like we were in the army," Nico said shaking his head.

"Enough talk more nailing Dodds," Percy said, He shouldered the weapon and aimed at Ms Dodds.

"Fire!" Nico scream pointing at Ms Dodds. Percy fired it and the balloon went flying through the air.

"Ah I love the smell of goo in the morning," Percy sighed, grinning from ear to ear.

Then it hit Dodds. SPLAT! We could hear it from here. I looked at Percy, then I finally realised why Rachel was so desperate for him.

He looked like he was a god. His ripped eight pack, well defined muscles, a tan that put most people's to shame. He caught me staring and raised an eyebrow at me.

"YOU WEE SHITS!" Ms Dodds screamed at us getting up. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. She had green goo all over her head and it was slowly going down her back.

She started running at us, screaming obscenities.

"I think we should a couple of classes," Percy said. Nico grinned and he and Thalia went over to his car.

Percy hopped onto his motorcycle and just sat there watching the approaching Ms Dodds. I stood there not moving.

"Annabeth you coming?" he asked and he moved his gaze over to me. I gasped when I saw his sea green eyes.

"Sure I'll just grab you jacket and stuff," I said blushing. I grabbed his jacket and T-shirt and hopped onto the bike. He pulled out a helmet and passed it to me. I put it on. He pulled on his helmet that looked like a sharks head.

"Hold tight," he whispered and we zoomed off out of school, leaving Ms Dodds screaming at us.


End file.
